The Once and Future King
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: The dragon was right, Arthur would rise again. Bits and pieces of Merlin's and Arthur's lives in another era and their adventures as they grow up as brothers in this lifetime. Based on Alice's Theme. No Slash. Post 5x13


The Once and Future King

~…-…-…-…-…-…-…~

* * *

_Oh, Arthur dear where have you been? _

Merlin sat by the shores of Avalon in the year nineteen ninety-seven when he felt the wave of magic hit him, he let out a gasp of shock before the joyous laughter came, as he realized what that wave meant.

.

A woman took hold of the baby that was her own. She let out a shaky laugh as the baby opened his piercing sky blue eyes and she felt a wave of fierce love for him as she looked at her husband. She smiled warmly. "Name him Arthur, please Uther." She asked him warmly one last time before she surrendered to the darkness.

The baby cried as the father took him. "Arthur." He whispered before his eyes hardened and he vowed silently to never let anything happen to the baby.

* * *

_So near, so far, so in-between._

A twelve year old Arthur laughingly ran away from a de-aged ten-year old Merlin. "C'mon Merlin!" He shouted over his shoulder nearly tripping over his feet. Merlin caught up with him and touched his shoulder.

"Prat. You're it." He huffed but spun around and ran away from the laughing Arthur.

"Come here you idiot, let me get you!"

Merlin grinned cheekily at Arthur. "Nope! I'm not surrendering to a Pendragon. Nuh-uh."

Arthur rolled his eyes and caught up with Merlin and pulled him into a headlock. "What was that? Huh, Ambrosius?" He asked chuckling as he gave the boy a noogie and Merlin squirmed in his arms.

"Nothing! Truce! Arthur! Arthur!"

Uther Pendragon let the ghost of a smile appear on his face as he watched his son play, before his expression hardened once more and he built his shields once more.

* * *

_What have you heard? What have you seen? _

Merlin flopped down next to a soaking wet Arthur and he looked at the clouds and smiled peacefully. The thirteen year old Arthur looked at his friend's face and tilted his head at the (truly) peaceful expression on his friend's face, an expression that he rarely saw.

"What have you seen Merlin?" He asked curiously. Merlin's blinked open stormy blue eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"What have I seen?" He asked shifting so that he lay on his stomach, resting his head on his arms and blinking sleepily.

Arthur nodded. "Yep. It seems like I know you, then at other times you become a mystery Merlin." He paused and tilted his head and Merlin looked at Arthur seriously, with a sense of irony in his expression now. "No wait, you are a mystery. There's just something about you…"

Merlin blinked and a queer expression crossed his face. "Hmmm…" He hummed in agreement. "What have I seen? What have I heard? Too much, I suppose." He stood up and smiled at Arthur who looked taken aback. He grinned cheekily and Arthur shook himself (water flying out of his hair like a dog).

"You, Merlin, are a strange one." Arthur said raising an eyebrow.

Merlin grinned cheekily. "You haven't seen the strangest part of me!"

* * *

_Arthur! Arthur! Please, Arthur!_

Voices woke the seven-year-old Arthur up. The boy looked around in confusion and he heard the voice again. _Please… I'm right outside… _The boy grabbed sandals and a lightweight jacket and put them on before opening his door and walking out, softly closing the door behind him. His feet moved of their own accord and he got to the great oak doors of the mansion. A sense of excitement filled him and he tugged the door open.

It opened.

Arthur walked out the door and into the crisp late summer air. His eyes rotated in his head and came to rest on a boy of about six looking at Arthur in curiosity although there was no fear in his expression. Only curiosity.

Arthur walked over to the boy and looked at him. The boy had stormy blue eyes, raven bed hair, a lanky figure and a slightly crooked nose. Arthur smiled, instantly knowing that he could trust him for some reason and offered his hand. The boy hesitated before taking it. "Hello, I'm Arthur." He said cheerfully.

The boy smiled warmly. "Merlin. I'm Merlin."

* * *

_Oh, tell us, are you big or small? _

Arthur smiled at the girl and helped her to her feet. "I'm Arthur, I'm sorry about what my father did to your parents."

The girl smiled. "It's not your fault. I knew he would discover about them anyways, he always does."

Arthur shook his head. "Still, it's no excuse to execute them for just having magic. This isn't the Dark Ages after all. It's the twenty-first century."

The girl let out a sad chuckle. A girl appeared behind her, probably the same age. Arthur blinked and tilted his head, staring at the olive skin girl. She smiled warmly at Arthur who returned it, suddenly feeling slightly shy.

"Oh, this is Gwen." The girl said smiling at her. "She's my twin."

Arthur gaped at her then grinned. "That's nice, who are you though?" He tilted his head curiously.

The girl smiled shyly. "I'm Freya. Does anyone named Merlin live here? He's an old friend of mine." Her smile became more secretive, more knowing. Arthur tilted his head at the two girls.

"Yes, he's my friend."

* * *

_To try this one or try them all. _

Arthur slowly let out a devious smirk, one that he clearly copying off of Morgana. Merlin looked at the older-younger boy cautiously. "I don't like that look. Morgana wears that same smirk when she wants something and Freya does sometimes when she's planning to get revenge." Merlin said glaring at him.

Arthur grinned even more evilly. "Why would I be planning something?" He asked cheekily. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're grinning. And you have your 'thinking' face on. And Morgana smirks like that when she's planning something. Which you clearly copied." Merlin said calmly. Arthur blinked before he chuckled and patted Merlin on the head.

"Looks like your cleaver then everyone thinks. Maybe you're not as much of an idiot as I thought." Merlin looked at the prince indigently. Arthur's grin became rider and he held out two ridicules looking hats (one feathers and wide, the other a pirate hat with a feather and a mask). "Now, try all of these hats on."

* * *

_It's such a long, long way to fall. _

Arthur let out a gasp as memories assaulted him. He bent over, clutching his head in pain. Merlin opened the door and looked at Arthur in confusion and concern before he walked over to him. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

Arthur shook his head refusing to answer Merlin who rubbed the back of his head. Arthur instinctually leaned into his touch. "Camelot…" he whispered. Merlin blinked and looked at Arthur carefully, the stormy gaze of the fourteen year old slightly unnerving. "I died, didn't I?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin looked at Arthur sadly before nodding. "Yes." He answered simply.

Arthur collapsed into Merlin's waiting arms.

* * *

_Arthur, Arthur, oh Arthur! _

Voices in his head again. Arthur groaned and knocked on the door of Merlin's room. Merlin opened the door rubbing at his eyes sleepily but looking surprisingly alert.

"Please tell me Kilgharrah isn't trying to talk to you." Merlin groaned. Arthur blinked and Merlin growled, quite literately. "Bloody cryptic giant talking lizard."

Arthur stared at Merlin who shrugged. "I guess I have to take you to meet him. He won't leave us alone otherwise."

* * *

_How can you choose this way not that? _

Arthur stared at Morgana whose nostril was flared out in anger. "I can choose what path to take. I am not a slave to destiny." She growled.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "We all are Morgana. And if you choose this path you'll be following destiny." His words were harsh but his tone gentle.

Morgana bit her lip, her green eyes flickering with indecision. "Why do you keep doing this Merlin? You've lost your love to destiny, twice!"

Merlin's eyes flickered with pain. "I know." He said heavily. "But that was because I was trying to run away from destiny, both times. I'm Emrys, Morgana. I can't run. My destiny cannot change. You still can choose your path."

Morgana bit her lip and Arthur looked between the two magic-users. She let out a sob and collapsed. "I'm so sorry Merlin." She whispered. Merlin knelt next to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay." Merlin looked at Arthur and he saw the relief and fear in his friend's gaze and realized just how close they had come to losing Morgana as well as Freya to destiny.

* * *

_You chose the door, you choose the path. _

Arthur blinked as he, Merlin, Freya and Morgana spun around trying to figure out which door they're supposed to go through. The immortal warlock (no one knew that he was immortal or a warlock except Freya who had lived with him during all those long, lonely years, he was glad that he had found a way to see her) was glaring at the doors suspiciously and angrily for whatever reason only known to him.

"Merlin, do you what these… things are?" Arthur muttered his broom handle swinging from side to side like he was holding a sword (Freya had took his gun once he almost shot Morgana in the leg and she refused to give it back to him and now he was reduced to the broom).

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. They're evil."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "That's great Merlin," she said sarcastically. "Would you tell us what they do?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, I don't think you want to know. They pretty much choose your destiny. And let me tell you, those things are _evil. _Maybe you should just open a random door and walk through it. It doesn't matter, just go on a whim."

The siblings and Freya exchanged glances before they shrugged and charged the door right in front of Merlin who followed them last and closed the door, but not before looking at the room.

"I'm not falling for you this time."

The roar of an angry dragon sounded in his ears and he ran as the room collapsed and they entered a cave.

* * *

_Perhaps you should be coming back. _

Arthur groaned as the door slammed closed and the twelve year old Merlin raised an eyebrow. "That was one of your most brilliant ideas Arthur." The warlock said sarcastically. Arthur spun around and pointed a finger at Merlin threateningly whose eyebrow rose higher. "Fail, Arthur."

Arthur groaned and placed his head between his hands. "If I hear "I told you so' one more time…"

"But I did tell you so." Merlin interrupted him. "And now you've gotten your Father mad at us and Freya is mad at me and no doubt Morgana will be once she hears about it and I _know _Gwen will have your head."

Arthur's expression became more fearful. "Oh save me Merlin!" He groaned.

Merlin smirked. "You should have thought more about the consequences then, Arthur. I mean, seriously, how stupid can you get?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You followed me." He pointed out crossly.

"Only because you forced me too." Merlin said drily privately thinking that he was immortal and destined to protect Arthur. "And Aithusa still hates us."

Arthur facepalmed.

"How about you come back? Another day?"

* * *

_Another day, Another day. _

An eleven-year-old Merlin stared at Arthur in disbelief. "Your father said _what?_" He was genuinely shocked and not much could do that anymore.

Arthur was clearly enjoying himself, finally having caught Merlin off guard. "He finally agreed! After months of asking and asking! Morgana is going to be so pleased! She's going to have a baby brother!"

Merlin scowled angrily at the 'baby' part.

"I thought your father kept on saying 'I will do it soon Arthur, in another day'." Merlin groaned rubbing his temples. Arthur grinned cheekily, patting Merlin on the cheek. Merlin scowled and whacked his hand away. Arthur pouted.

"I am _not _a baby, Arthur!" Merlin half shouted.

Arthur grinned and patted Merlin on the head. "Good baby." He skipped away with a smirk on his face and Merlin facepalmed.

Freya smiled in amusement. "Now you know what it was like when Gwen towed me around everywhere. Why didn't you just age yourself so that you were older than him when you first met him?"

Merlin groaned. "I don't know my dear. I just really, _really _don't." Freya chuckled and kissed his cheek, loping her arm through his.

"Come on love, you don't want to keep the Pendragon family waiting."

* * *

_And nothing is quite what it seems._

Arthur looked around for his thirteen year old brother. "Merlin!" He shouted. No answer other then the walls echoing his voice. He groaned. "Why does he have to _always _disappear? Actually, why is it trouble usually finds us?" No answer and Arthur resisted the urge to bang his head against the walls.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice suddenly sounded through the walls and Arthur looked up in surprise. A ball of gold and blue light appeared with Merlin holding it up… without touching it.

Arthur stared at him in shock and Merlin smiled cryptically. "This way Arthur."

Arthur looked at him suspiciously but followed.

* * *

_You're dreaming! Are you dreaming? Oh, Arthur!_

The fifteen-year old Arthur stared at the hag in shock as his father smiled dreamily. Merlin seemed to be fighting back _laughter _for his face was turning red and he had started to double over. Freya kept sending Merlin concerned looks. Guinevere seemed to be fighting a smile back as she stood next to Morgana who kept glaring at Merlin.

"Father," Arthur said hesitantly, "You do realize that the Lady Catrina is… a… well… a… troll?"

Uther looked at Arthur his face suddenly thunderous. "How dare you? You beseech the lady's feelings?" Catrina farted and Morgana suddenly looked like she was going sick. Arthur hoped he wasn't going green.

"Uh…"

Merlin finally broke and his laughter filled the hallways. Freya facepalmed along with Gwen, while Morgana just stared at the thirteen year old who was holding his stomach bent over and Arthur felt a smile twitch at his lips. Uther just remain confused as to why his adopted son was laughing so.

"Very well Father." Arthur said and exited hastily then he started to chuckle as Freya and Morgana pulled a hysterically laughing Merlin along with them, Gwen following them with a giggle of her own. The four of them looked at the still laughing Merlin before they began to laugh as well.

* * *

_Oh, how will you find your way?  
Oh, how will you find your way? _

Seventeen year old Arthur let out a sigh as he sat back and watched as Merlin paced his room, frantically moving his hands up and down in absorbed gestures. Merlin kept on prattling on about something that Arthur didn't listen too as he wondered how he would be able to get his father to agree.

He wanted to date Guinevere (to Morgana's and Freya's delight) but both of them along with Guinevere and Merlin were stumped about how to let his father agree.

_Well, I could always just secretly date her… _

Merlin looked up and glared at Arthur who looked at him back in confusion. "You're not listening to me, are you Art?" Merlin sighed. Arthur smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

* * *

_No time for tears today. No time for tears today.  
No time for tears today. No time for tears today._

Thirteen year old Arthur knelt by Merlin as the Dragonlord died in his arms, his brother's face full of ancient sadness. Arthur watched as tears filled the eyes of his friend he looked down sadly. Gently he reached out and touched Merlin's shoulder. Merlin looked up in surprise with tears running down his cheeks.

"He's gone… again." Merlin whimpered, rubbing at his face with his sleeve.

_No man is worth your tears. _

The words sounded in Arthur's head suddenly. Arthur shook his head and gently lifted Merlin into his shoulder. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and let out a sob. "My father… gone…" Merlin whispered into his shoulder. Arthur stiffened but then resumed rubbing circles in Merlin's back, processing this new information.

"Come on Merlin…" Arthur whispered. "Let's go home…"

* * *

_So many doors, how did you choose? _

Merlin stared hopelessly between Freya, Arthur, Morgana and Mordred. "How do I choose?" He whispered. "I can't make the same mistake twice…"

* * *

_So much to gain, so much to lose. _

"Arthur!" The gasp escaped Merlin's lips as he watched his king fall. _No! No, no no! Not again! _An inhuman scream sounded and the soldiers (or knights) stopped their duels to look at the immortal warlock.

"_Arthur!_" Merlin roared out and his magic escaped for the first time in a long, _long _time.

* * *

_So many things got in your way. _

Seventeen year old Arthur sighed as he glared at the stack of papers in righteous anger. "_No._ You will quit piling up you little, creepy, annoying, mean, rising, non-razing…"

"You know that that paperwork will just get worst if you let it pile up Arthur." Merlin sighed as he entered the room with (_voila!) _more paperwork. Arthur glared at it, then at his already high pile.

"Paperwork is _worst _than milk!" Arthur declared petulantly. Merlin just spared him a withering gaze, something that he had gotten quite good at over the last few years.

"And that explains why you're short." He stated unsympathetically. Twitch. "It's not _my _fault that your father decided to give you more paperwork."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Can't you change his mind?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I may be an ageless warlock but _magic cannot be used for everything_." He finished the last part slowly, as if speaking to a five year old child explaining about how two and two equaled four. Not an easy feat.

"I still find that hard to believe sometimes…" Arthur grumbled. "Father practically adopted you when you were eight, literately doing so when you were eleven. _And _we've known each other since I was seven."

Merlin just grinned cheekily at him. "Paperwork, Arthur." He rapped the blond on his head with his knuckles. "Or maybe everything will get into your way."

Arthur faceplanted into the piles of paper. "_Please?_"

* * *

_No time today, no time today._

The clock ticked on as Merlin rubbed his temples fighting a long lost battle with an incoming headache. "Arthur?" He rasped out, and the blond head suddenly shot up.

"I'm awake!"

Merlin yawned. "Sure you are. I think we can take a break and finish these tomorrow, I'm exhausted." He let out an ageless sigh and Arthur faceplanted into the table again.

"Oh good, it's already two in the morning."

* * *

_Be careful not to lose your head. _

Determined not to glance at the…_ thing _he kept a steady rhythm of folding the clothes. King Uther of Camelot had ordered yet another execution, this time by fire, and Merlin was sure that he would never forget the man's screams. Uther had started another purge, one that he hadn't seen since the 1500s Witchhunt**. **

In some ways, okay, most ways, it was worst. Merlin had hoped that this Uther would be more humane about sorcery, alas he was proven wrong.

As the king droned on about the 'evils' of such a 'dark art' Merlin couldn't help but gulp and glance at the –thing that people stick their heads on to be chopped off- the chopping blockand shuddered slightly. Even after so many years he still hated it. "Merlin?" A soft voice asked and the warlock spun around. He was so jumpy already that for a moment he didn't recognize the voice and so he had already begun to gather his magic before he did.

"_Arthur_!" Merlin half yelped as he glared at the golden haired fourteen year-old. "You scared me!" Then he paused and eyed the prince. "Aren't you supposed to be with your father?"

Arthur sighed and he rubbed the back of his head. "Technically. But I'll never stand beside him while he does something so… inhumane." Merlin suddenly felt a moment of brotherly pride as Arthur kept his voice steady as he stated something so good yet treasonous. "Plus, you never go to them… how are you?"

Merlin smiled wryly at the future king. "I've been better. I just wish I could _do _something."

Arthur smirked slightly. "You and me both. Plus you should hear Morgana ranting about this sometimes… maybe we should get her to join our little gang-up-on-Daddy party?" There was a hint of sarcasm in that and Merlin smiled more warmly.

"Just be careful not to lose your head." There was a hint of irony in that statement that Arthur noticed but didn't call out on.

* * *

_Remember what the dragon said, Arthur!_

"What?" Arthur asked in utter disbelief as he stared at the dragon. "_I'm_ the reincarnation of King Arthur? _The Once and Future King_?" His voice had risen in volume and he reached an impressive octave. "No way. Besides, who is Merlin…" He paused and paled drastically. The dragon smirked.

"Yes, Little King."

"_I'M NOT LITTLE_!" Arthur shouted impulsively. "Are you saying that _Merlin_ is a supposedly immortal wizard? Because he's no older then I am. Actually he's almost three years _younger_." Arthur began to pace around the small ledge. "There's _no way _that I'm a King of Legend…" He whispered almost despairingly.

"Believe it, Arthur." The dragon said, gentler now, using his actual name for once. Arthur glanced at the beast.

"But… it's just not possible…"

The dragon smiled almost sadly. "I can call the Dragonlord for you. He'll be able to prove this." Fifteen year old Arthur glanced up at the dragon and, with a gulp, nodded, determined to prove that this was all wrong, once and for all.

* * *

_Did someone pull you by the hand? _

Arthur glanced at the boy that he had known his short fifteen years. "What the dragon said… is true? Everything?" He whispered, almost brokenly. The raven haired boy nodded, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees, his blue eyes sad but staring at Arthur in… wisdom? "That you've lied to me for almost ten years."

The boy nodded and he suddenly looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. _Which, _Arthur thought bitterly, _is very likely. _Arthur felt an urge to cry, but he wasn't sure what for. The boy gulped suddenly and looked at Arthur. "Actually, I lied to you ten more… in that other life."

Arthur glared at him, suddenly feeling betrayed and angry. "_Why_?" He asked. "Are you really immortal?" He added angrily as he crossed his arms. "Answer me, truthfully. _Please_." This was one thing that he needed to know. The boy bit his lip and nodded slightly.

"Yes." He whispered, trembling. Arthur stared at him in betrayal then stalked away, wishing that he could have a door so that he could slam it.

.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered entering the cavern, feeling slightly guilty about the fact that he had stormed away. Only slightly though. He was still as mad as a hornet but he still cared for the clumsy idiot to some extinct. "Are you still down here?" He whispered again, his voice echoing slightly.

"Yeah…" The reply was soft, but audible enough that Arthur could hear. The prince moved his flashlight and it rested on the back of Merlin's head. It was bowed. Arthur bit lip bottom lip (a nervous habit he had picked up from Gwen) and crossed over to him and gently sat beside the older then thirteen warlock.

Arthur paused and looked at him. "Why did you never tell me?"

Merlin looked at him fully and met his gaze (although, Arthur noticed, he had gulped). "Would you have believed me?"

Arthur opened his mouth to say o_f course! _but stopped. No, he wouldn't have believed him. "No." He answered quietly. Merlin nodded. "I probably would have called you either insane or crazy… or dragged you to the chopping block."

Merlin nodded and the two sat in silence.

* * *

_How many miles to Camelot?_

"Wait. So we're going to the ruins of the older Camelot?" Sixteen year old Arthur asked in surprise. Merlin looked over his shoulder and smirked cheekily.

"Oh yeah."

"Is it like the modern day one?" Morgana asked tilting her head in surprise. Merlin paused for a moment.

"Sort of."

* * *

_Please tell us so we'll understand._

"Is something bothering you?" He sounded concerned and the sixteen year old Arthur looked over his shoulder and smiled wryly at his brother.

"No." _Yes._ He replied. In fact, something _had _been bothering him. About Merlin. He wondered how the warlock had stayed sane all those years he was… gone. "Actually, Merlin…" Arthur suddenly changed his mind as he kept hacking back tree branches and keeping his eyes on the trail determinedly.

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin replied, sounding curious.

"What is it like?" Arthur wondered why he was asking this. "How did you stay… sane?" He kept his eyes ahead of him, determined to not look at Merlin's face. Even after a year of knowing he had magic Arthur hadn't asked much about it. Probably because of his memories of the old Camelot that were (and still are) coming back.

"…what do you mean?" Merlin's voice was soft. Not in accusation but something different.

Arthur swallowed. He knew that this was a touchy subject, by how the knights would joke about how Sir Ector was getting old and Merlin would always get more subdued. "Immortality. What is immortality like… and how did you stay sane when we were… gone."

Merlin stopped walking and Arthur spun around on his heel. The warlock was slightly pale but not angry. He looked thoughtful and he was chewing his bottom lip. "Honestly? I don't know how I stayed sane… especially during some of the World Wars and Civil Wars." Merlin rolled his eyes, probably remembering some of the wars. "Hitler was just... I'm not sure whose worst, him or Uther." Arthur wrinkled his nose at the comparison.

"Merlin?"

Merlin blushed. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I suppose in some way it was hope that kept me sane." Arthur nodded to show he understood when Merlin looked at him. "As for me being immortal…" Merlin rubbed his arm. "It's… lonely I suppose. Especially after Camelot fell. I was used to it though. Honestly Arthur, you're lucky that you can age..." Merlin sighed and stretched. "Come on, let's back before nightfall."

Arthur only nodded but as Merlin took the lead he realized something. Not everything was as it seemed apparently.

* * *

_Arthur! Arthur! Oh, Arthur!_

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted to the forty year-old Arthur.

"Ouch! _Mer_lin!" Arthur snarled as he lost concentration and the hammer didn't get the nail. Now his finger was throbbing. "What _is _it?"

"I GOT A GRAY HAIR!"

Arthur blinked as Merlin magically appeared and waved his hand in front of his face jabbering on about _something_. "What?"

"I'M AGING ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted obviously delighted and he began to do a weird dance, his arms waving up and down and his legs kicking out. Arthur stared, then realized what he said.

"Wait, you're aging?"

"YES! I'M NO LONGER IMMORTAL!" The delighted warlock shouted, hugged Arthur and _literately _skipped off the roof.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelped and leaned over the edge and at the sixty foot drop. Merlin was fine, his arms spread out and on top of a cloud that was shaped like a nine (he didn't know how it got there, maybe it had something to do with his mood?). "We-ll," Arthur muttered, drawing it out. "Looks like he's on Cloud Nine."

* * *

_Oh, how will you find your way?  
Oh how will you find your way?_

_"I'm happy to be your servant, until the day I die." _

_"The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield." _

_"I'm going to be there, at your side, like I always am, protecting you." _

_"You're like two sides of the same coin." _

_"Trust is a two edged sword." _

_"You're hopeless at a lot of things, Merlin, most things in fact, but occasionally, quite by accident, you say something useful."_

_"A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. And so it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now."_

_"Who do you think you are? The king?!" _

_"No, I'm his son, Arthur." _

_"Mucking out horses is strange and a talking bird isn't?" _

_ "You're supposed to be a battle-hardened warrior, Merlin, not a daffodil" _

_ "I swore one day I'd repay you, now is the moment" _

_ "Maybe we're heading for a new time." _

_"No man is worth your tears." _

_"Take heed, Merlin, for when Albion's need is at its greatest, Arthur will rise again." _

_…_

**The end**

**Author's Note: **FINISHED! I've been writing this since _June_, June people! And now I've just got to finish that Arthur has magic one-shot… Anyways, I edited the lyrics a tiny bit (Dormouse, Dragon, Wonderland, Camelot, Alice, Arthur) just to make it sound more... Merlin-y.


End file.
